


[VID] Lyta Alexander | Vagabond

by janetcarter



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: For the telepath with nowhere to call home.





	[VID] Lyta Alexander | Vagabond

([Here's the link in case any glitches in formatting occur.](https://youtu.be/rXh86DB3t0c))

([Link to reblog.](http://janetcarter.tumblr.com/))


End file.
